brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Praetor Atharva
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 1), by Blake Xi Backstory "Do not have fear. You are strong enough to have summoned me. Surely you're a master strategist too, am I correct?" Atharva was a very prominent figure in the war between the gods. Allies with Cedric, the emperor of the Principality of Vriksha, and friends with Verre and Levania, his lieges, Atharva's name grew as a name to be feared very much even among the highest ranking gods. As general of the Atharva Kingdom army, Atharva spearheaded all attacks with his very powerful thunder magic. His close friends, Mafic and Sefaria, would always be with him in all his sieges. Weiss, a tactician in the Atharva Kingdom, did not get along well with Atharva as they had conflicting ideals. Atharva knew, however, that Weiss would have a different, more important role to play. Fearing Weiss's plans, Atharva fled to the Sama Kingdom. Seeing traces of Verre, Atharva investigated the war scene, looking for more trails of his beloved friend. As he saw bullets from Verre's rifle, he noticed a strange book on the ground with even stranger inscriptions. Taking the book, Atharva noticed a prince look at him. Beckoning Atharva over, the prince asked Atharva if they could join forces. Shrugging, Atharva agreed, as those two ended up as the very last survivors of the war at Sama kingdom. Stats * Lord only Sphere Electronomicon Stat boosting - 30% boost to Atk, Def and Rec, increases own buff potency (115%) Ancient Atharvan history spoke of a tome that contained every single thunder spell in the known universe. Before Atharva's reign in the Atharva Republic, it had been missing, but Atharva found the tome in the Sama kingdom, next to the bullets of his close friend Verre. Researchers speculate that the Electronomicon was kept in the world Verre was from, leading many to wonder how exactly it arrived in that world. What is for sure, though, is that Atharva's already amazing power grew intensely after reading the Electronomicon, destroying the rest of the god army alongside Arius until they were overwhelmed by the sheer strength of the God Army. The Electronomicon is kept in the Randall Empire, as a tribute to General Atharva. Attacks 18 hit normal attack, total 36 DC Leader Skill: Pulsating Praetor 35% boost to all parameters and BB gauge fills hugely after each turn (8 BC) Extra Skill: ''Strategic Mind'' Electronomicon Adds Atk boost relative to Def (60% buff) to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 20% boost to all stats when Electronomicon is equipped Brave Burst: Thunder's Demise 25 BC, 21 DC, 320% mod 21 hit combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts BB gauge fill rate (40%) and increases potency of stat buffs (Multiplies all Atk, Def and Rec buffs by 110%, i.e. 140% attack buff into 154% buff) for 3 turns Super BB: ''Electromagnetism'' 20 BC, 25 DC, 520% mod 25 hit combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts BC and HC drop rate (35%), increases potency of stat buffs (125% buff) & massive boost to own Atk, Def and Rec (150%, selfish) for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Warlord of Thunder'' 15 BC, 30 DC, 1200% mod 30 hit combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, massively increases potency of stat buffs (175% buff) & increases normal hit count (+2 hits, extra hits at 200% damage) for 3 turns Category:CustomUnits